Giant Robot
The Giant Robot is an enemy in the Zombies map Origins. Description There are three that roam the map, and they are described as "thousand-foot-tall robot abominations." Their names are , and . The Robots were created by Group 935 to help the Central Powers win the Great War. Two main scientists, Ludvig Maxis and Edward Richtofen contributed to their construction. According to Richtofen, building the Giant Robots was only possible due to Element 115. Interaction Three Giant Robots roam the area around where the map takes place. Periodically, they will enter over the map itself, stepping down upon large foot-shaped craters in the ground. Lights placed around these areas will flash red when a Robot is about to step down upon the ground. A Robot is capable of killing zombies and downing any players caught in its foot's radius when it takes a step. It is possible for a player to enter the inside of a Giant Robot by shooting at the lights on the undersides of their feet, doing so results in a maintenance hatch opening up that will transport the player to their head when the Robot steps on them. It should be noted that only one of the Robots' feet will have the lights lit at a time. Additionally, when all three of the Robots tread the map at once, none of their feet can be entered. A piece for the Staff of Wind and an Audio Log can be found inside each Robot. The player is allowed a limited time within the Robot; however, they must activate one of the ejection hatches to be allowed back outside. If they fail to do so, they will be sucked into one of the ejection hatches and be evacuated anyway. The player will also be ejected automatically after about 30 seconds. If a player has unearthed the Golden Helmet with the Shovel, they can survive being stepped on by a Robot. Gallery Giant Mech 2 Origins BOII.jpg Giant Mech Origins BOII.png Giant_Mechs_Origins_BOII.png|The three Robots roaming the map. Freya, Odin and Thor (From left to right). Giant_Origins_BOII.jpg Mech_Origins_BOII.jpg Giant_Mech_Foot_Opening_Origins_BOII.png|The opening on a Giant Robot's foot. Trivia *Each Robot has an on it's chest. *There are four Giant Robots all together, but one has been disabled and can be seen next to Thor's path. *Players can acquire three parts for the Wind Elemental Staff when inside the head. The player must go inside all three Giant Robots' heads in order to get all three parts. *It crushes the Panzer Soldat into the ground for a limited time. *The names of the robots come from Norse mythology, Freya being the one that goes by the church, Odin roaming the center of the map and Thor being the one that steps on the Tank Station and near Generator 3. *When purged, the player lands on the same spot where they went into the robot, despite it moving. *The robots are automated, as its operators inside (two to three German soldiers) are deceased. *Odin seems to turn slightly left on his path through the map. *If the player activates the Audio Log inside the robot before the ejection sequence activates, the sequence will be postponed until the end of the Audio Log. This allows the player more time in the robot. *One of the Red Radios for activating Avenged Sevenfold's "Shepherd of Fire" is located in Freya's head. *If a character is in the path of one of the Robots, they will say a quote to signal the player to move. If the Robot's foot is almost in the area they currently occupy, all of the characters will yell to tell the player to run out of the area. *According to a quote from Richtofen, a 'velocity compensator' helps the characters survive the fall out of the Robot. Even though such device is never seen. *When falling towards the ground after being launched, the player can take out weapons, which replace the flailing hands in first person.